Triumphs and Tragedies of TTown
by Warlock614
Summary: The story of a young adult in the midst of a national crisis, taking place in the city of Tulsa, OK.


**Author's Note:**

This is merely a perspective of a medium-sized city in the events based on the fictional nuclear apocalyptic TV series, _Jericho._ The first chapter takes place at the same time as the canon first episode in the actual series. This is my first fanfiction ever written. Constructive criticism and feedback is very appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Jericho, the characters, the plot, nor any of the situations, this is only meant for entertainment using my creative writing capabilities.

**Chapter 1: A Nation Under Attack**

"I wonder as I wake up every morning, what's the point of living anymore? I have nothing left to accomplish. What good does a simple 22-year-old cashier at Wal-Mart do in this crazy world? My name is Alex Hastings, and life, from what I remember, will change forever..."

"I dreamt this morning of my ex-girlfriend, that we would finally get to escape from civilization together, that she would finally see the light of my terrible mistakes, that one day, our life together is a life worth living..."

*The clock radio's alarm goes off, signaling that it's 7:00 A.M. on another dreadfully boring day!*

"Damn it..." Alex uttered as he gives the device a blind firm slap, effectively turning off the alarm, but also turning it on to a national news station. "The President will be addressing the nation today as he joins up with Congress to address the growing concerns of an increase of terrorism around the world."

Alex still lives with his parents. His older brother seperated by four years, Allen has just finished packing as he spots Alex shuffling towards the bathroom. "So Alex, today's the day, huh? Dallas, here I come!" Alex breathes a sigh of envy as he turns to his older brother. "Yeah, Allen, at least you're going somewhere with your life, you got the big job, the college degree... The woman..."

Allen grows a look of concern as he replies, "Still upset about her, huh?" "Yeah... I am..." Alex responded as he begins to change out of his white t-shirt, beginning to apply deodorant. "You know, you could pack your bags and move down to Dallas, there's lots of opportunity down there, one of the fastest, if not the fastest growing cities in the country. I'm sure Jasmine wouldn't be bothered by you staying with us."

Alex turned to Allen and shook his head, giving out an exasperated sigh before informing, "No, I'm an adult now, I should get onto my feet myself, I'm sure there will come a time when I will have to give up this place to Dad, and I think it's time for you to give up this place, isn't it?"

Alex's brother gave him a look of pity and replied, "The plane doesn't leave until 3:00 PM, you're more than welcome to see me off." But he simply replies solemnly, "The boss wouldn't even let me take a day off for a funeral, what makes you think he'd let me go then?" Allen then shrugs and dares telling him, "...Because this, for whatever reason, could be the last time you would ever see me." Alex ignores those words of imminent doom as he shuts the door, then preparing for a day he will never forget.

Alex then got ready after about an hour and set off for work, opening the doors to his 1999 Dodge Neon and driving off, taking his usual highway, until about halfway through the stretch of road, traffic is backed up tremendously. "Damn the luck, he's gonna kill me..." He blurts out as he scrunches his face up, burying it upon the steering wheel as he sits within this mile-long line of backed up cars.

Eventually he arrives... Two hours late at 10:00 in the morning. His infuriated supervisor scolds him, "Hastings, late AGAIN!" Before Alex could explain himself, his angered superior cuts off with more tirades, "I don't know WHY you were late again, but this is enough, we're going to review your performance later today and inform you shortly before you leave if you're worth keeping or not, so until then, enjoy your day..."

Alex goes along, seemingly business as usual, as he makes his way out of the Wal-Mart to call it another workday at 5:45 in the evening, before being confronted by the big boss himself, Atticus Rooney. Mr. Rooney doesn't appear to be bearing good news as he informs the 22-year-old, "Mr. Hastings, after going over your recent records and performance... Hand over your badge, I'm sorry." Alex was devastated, to say the least, but wastes no time in forking them over without delay, he quickly storms out of the store, heading to his car.

As he begins to drive south towards the outer part of Tulsa, Alex dials up his closest friend, but to no avail, there was no answer, and simply leaves a message. "John, I'm sorry, if there's anything you want to say to me before I end it all, come to Tulsa Community College Southeast... I'll be on the roof waiting." The tranced young adult began to review his life, of all of his accomplishments, the people he had met as a few tears begin to pour down the sides of his face.

After about five minutes of being in this trance of sadness and despair, an ear-shattering tone of the Emergency Alert System interrupts it. Having known about said system, and when it's activated, he pays attention as he hears an important transmission that follows the screeching tones...

"We interrupt our programming. This is a national emergency. Important instructions will follow. The following message is transmitted at the request of the United States government. A nuclear attack has taken place against the United States, a full list of targets is not known at this time, but the following cities have been confirmed destroyed so far: Los Angeles, Boston, Detroit, Washington D.C., Atlanta, Denver, and Dallas. At this time, much of the fallout has commenced, you are urged to seek shelter immediately. It is not known if there will be more attacks, but all citizens of the United States are urged to seek out a fallout shelter immediately."

"Fallout is a product of nuclear devices, and when exposed, can be deadly. This is a life threatening situation. This is an emergency action notification; all broadcasting cable systems shall transmit this emergency action notification. This station has interrupted its normal programming to participate in the Emergency Alert System. You are listening to the Emergency Alert System serving the Northeastern Oklahoma area. The Emergency Alert System has been activated."

Alex shook, terrified, he remembered the last thing his brother said to him before he went off... If his plane had made it on time, then he, including their older sister who lives outside of Dallas, who would be waiting for Allen at the airport, would've been incinerated by the blast in Dallas! He quickly puts his foot to the pedal, flooring it and shouting as he takes a new route, straight to the outer town of Broken Arrow, "ROSETTA!"


End file.
